Through Clove's Eyes
by Dexter1995
Summary: Clove Crassus, like most careers, has trained her entire young life to compete in the games and bring honor to her district. She is dead set and focused on winning but will anything stand in her direct focus of her idea of the games? (I don't own the "The Hunger Games". All rights go to Suzanne Collins.) Rated T for now, for suggestiveness and language. Rating may change later on.
1. The Journey Begins

**I did a revised version of a previous story I had up. Here's my take on Clove's games. But, I really made sure this one was ready. This story is for the most part in Clove's POV and starts off in her usual life in District 2. Hope you all enjoy it.**

'Deep breaths, zone in on your target, _show no mercy_'.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my knives, feeling the rush of the metal against my fingers. Then I raised my hand and deliver each knife at the target.

Upon finishing I studied my target intently. I needed to see every aspect of my execution. That goes for my technique and the fate of my target. Head, chest, chest… _damn_, shoulder.

"Oh how disappointing." I heard a familiar voice taunting me from behind a couple yards away. "Shut it Cato." I say back not even looking at him.

He just laughed at me and said, "I'm just sayin'. You've could chuck those things before you could walk and to see such a crucial error… C'mon, even you have to admit it's kinda funny." He continues laughing and I took a spare knife from the table and hurled it behind me and I smirked as I heard the satisfying stick into the wooden support beam.

I strategically threw it so it missed Cato's skull by a mere inch.

Cato stopped laughing and looked at me with elevated eyebrows before saying, "You missed." "I didn't Cato. If I wanted to kill you, I'd take you down in the arena like a true champion." I retort walking over and sending a snide grin at him as I took my knife back. He just gave me a challenging grin back.

It may not seem like it, but Cato is probably the closest thing I have to a friend. Well, I consider him more as my greatest match in combat and adversary; nothing more. Sure, I used to maybe, possibly have a little crush on him when I was like 12 and he was 13; but that was only for like a second. I don't have crushes.

It's like our trainer Titan told us when we were around 14, '_If you're serious about winning the games. No boyfriends or girlfriends. Relationships make you weak and throw off your focus. Save it for when you're a victor.' _But that wasn't too difficult for me.

Cato is the only guy I ever did that for… even as minuscule as it was. I really don't crave a relationship.

Aside from Cato, I really despise the other boys in the Training Center and even at school. They're all placid, moronic, meat heads. At least Cato actually has a brain. Those other guys wouldn't last 10 seconds in the games.

I took one of the smaller swords and Cato went for his usual blade and we both went to work.

Cato's skill set is as a swordsman and I like to work on it every now and then myself. "Still volunteering or are you cowering out?" He taunts as he takes a joking swipe at me. I dodge it and manage to take him to the ground. I held my blade to his throat.

I click my tongue to the roof off my mouth as I shake my head. "Of course I'm still volunteering. How else will I get the pleasure of taking you down in the final two?" I say and grin winningly at him. He mirrors my expression and replied, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Cato is the top male candidate and I'm the top female candidate for our district, District 2. Because of that basic reason Cato is volunteering and so am I for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

My father is so proud of me, 16 years old and destined for the glory and honor of being crowned victor.

It's something I have longed for since I was young. My parents may have never reached the point I have gotten to, but _I am _volunteering, _I am _going to the games, _I am _going to bring honor to my family and my district.

Sure, there will be Districts 1 and 4 and Cato, in the end, in my path…. But, it doesn't mean anything. If there is any right in this world; I, Clove Crassus, will win those games and be crowned victor.

It is literally that plain and simple.

_**(Reaping Day, 2 months later)**_

I was standing in the crowded square amongst the other girls my age. I could feel other girls glaring at me and I was just smirking to myself at their jealousy.

I knew my dad was here somewhere but I probably won't see him until I leave on the train. My dad is a peacekeeper and he's standing along the perimeter somewhere right now and watching to see me take my rightful place that I have earned on that damn stage right before my eyes.

Then I saw our escort, Gaius Simmons, take the stage. I really don't like him. No one in our district does. Sure like most people from the Capital, he's very _eccentric _looking to say the least. He has blue tinted skin and these metal plates on his teeth that make him look even more idiotic and ridiculous.

Cato and I used to joke about scaring him by threatening him and the image of that moronic, annoying, and dense freak begging to be spared puts Cato and I into fits of laughter.

It really is a priceless image.

Gaius walked up to the microphone with that stupid smile on his face. His blonde hair was slicked back and plastered to his head and he was wearing this really ridiculous colored neon orange suit. He flashed a dumb grin at the camera before talking.

"Welcome District 2! It's absolutely splendid to stand here for the selection of the courageous young man and woman who will have the honor and privilege of representing District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! But first let's observe the words of our beloved president." Gaius announces before turning to the screen.

Yes, you ignoramus, all of us have seen this boring piece of crap a thousand times; let's get to the name drawings already!

Finally the short film ended and after more nonsense spewed from Gaius's agitating mouth, he finally said the phrase that I have been waiting my entire life to hear, "Without further or do Ladies first!" _Finally_.

He reached his hand in the bowl and I made my way to the isle as Gaius reached the microphone and I said loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!"

It felt so satisfying as those words left my lips.

Gaius smiled that stupid grin at me but I didn't care. "Oh an eager volunteer, come up to the stage young lady. As much as I wanted to smile, I kept myself contained. I kept my focus on that stage. I needed to make myself look like a good candidate to future sponsors.

Look, I may be small in stature, but I can take _anyone _down. I will not let people underestimate me. I took each step up those couple stairs to the stage with a purpose. I saw a peacekeeper, who I knew all too well, nod at me.

It wasn't my father, it was Cato's father.

Our father's work together on a regular basis and Cato's father has always liked me for my self-respect.

Let's see, Cato's followed the _guidelines_ of no relationships. However, Cato manages to have a one night _fling _with every girl that gets his attention. To add to that, Cato's blonde haired, blue eyed, tall, strong, and _handsome_…. And he knows it. I think I'm the only girl that Cato actually respects.

Sure, he did _try_ to flirt with me in the past, for reasons I _really_ don't understand, but he realized it was futile when I put a knife to his throat and told him to stop while he still had his head attached to his torso. He didn't seem threatened but he just kind of backed off from me in that way.

Then it was the _status quo_ again.

"Please, what is your name young lady?" Gaius says and guides me to the microphone. "Clove Crassus." I say to the point and take my place on the stage. I can feel the power surging through me. All those hours of hard work and dedication finally paid off. I made it.

"Now to select the…" "I volunteer as tribute!" There he goes again. Cato always has to one up me, then again I one up him all the time but that's beside the point.

"Well then! Come on up here young man. Cato strode through focused like I was and am right now. Cato got up to Gaius and Cato had a good height advantage over him. "And you are?" Gaius inquires. "Cato Fortis." He answers to the point like I did.

Cato took his place next to me and the crowd erupted in applause. I just took it all in. This will be my life once I return the crowned victor. Cato and I locked eyes as we shook hands and nodded at each other.

Once our _goodbyes _are out of the way, our journey officially begins.

After that we were ushered into Justice Building. I thought in many ways it was pointless. The only visitor I'll have is most likely my father. My mom is dead and my sister is a peacekeeper who happens to be stationed in District 8 right now… No way is she going to be here.

I got put into one of the rooms of the building and sat on an arm chair.

The door opened and I looked to find my father, just as I anticipated. My father walked in silently and sat in front of me. Then I saw the corners of his lips curve up at me. He was still silent.

My father isn't much of a _talker_ to begin with. The most I get out of him as a response everyday is a good morning and good night. But, it's not like I'm _sociable _either.

In fact, I really like keeping to myself and shutting people out. I never got why people want to share what they're feeling, I want no one to ever know anything that goes on in my mind. That's a sign of vulnerability and weakness and there is no way I ever want to be an object of pity to _anyone _for _anything_…

Mentally I'm exactly like my father but I look like my mother. My father is tall, muscular, and while he does have brown hair like I do, he has blue eyes. I'm built small, quick, and have freckles and dark brown eyes like my mother had.

Finally my father spoke, "Your mother would be so proud if she could see you right now." I curve my lips into a slight smile. I nod at him.

That is part of the reason I am doing this. I want to do this partially for my mother. I want to bring every bit of honor to our family name.

"I have something for you." He reaches into his utility belt of his uniform and grabs my hand as he places the object in it. I open my hand and it was a piece of granite attached to a leather string. It looked like a necklace.

"It belonged to your mother. Use it as your token and wear it proudly. Stay focused, train hard, and impress. Good bye for now. I expect you to return." He slightly commands me before planting a hand on my shoulder and kisses me on my forehead before walking out.

I was slightly stunned. That was… _very _unlike my father. But, I know I have made him proud and I will continue to do so.

After that, I actually got a quick visit from Cato's father and he wished me luck before walking out. Otherwise, I had no other visitors.

Once the _visitation _was over, Cato and I met up outside and climbed into a Capitol land vehicle that took us to the train station. The walk to the train felt like I was finally crossing over. This is when I really need to prove myself.

My journey to being crowned victor has begun and I'll be damned if anyone stops me. Mark my words…

**Next chapter will be the train ride to the Capital. Please let me know what you all thought of what I wrote. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. The Train

**The Train ride to the Capital… **

Cato and I were walking shoulder to shoulder, well side by side would probably be more appropriate for this situation, down the narrow hallway of the train.

Gaius was showing us our rooms, I assume.

I'm trying to block all the nonsense spewing out of his mouth. It's just endless gushing of how pleased he is to have us as tributes and how much of a nice time we'll have in the Capital.

I saw the knuckles on Cato's fists turn white. He looked close to separating Gaius's head from his shoulders. Kind of wish he would, it would be _immensely _entertaining to see that.

Cato and I were placed on opposite ends of the hallway. My room was nice but it wasn't much better than my room back home.

My father is a peacekeeper; this type of living is not a completely alien concept to me.

I looked at my mom's necklace that I was still holding in my hand and put it on right away. However, the bathroom was a slightly different story… doesn't matter, I can figure out how to work the shower later.

Besides, I'll be cleaned and prepped once I get to the Capital.

* * *

Later at dinner, we were sitting with some of our mentors. Well, Brutus and Enobaria were there.

The other victors who boarded for the Capital with us were all getting s_tewed _in the bar car. Brutus and Enobaria are the only ones who really care anymore about the actual games themselves.

Brutus seemed to form an immediate bond with Cato, which is not all that surprising. Brutus was like Cato when he was in the games a couple decades ago.

Finally Brutus realized I existed and asked me one simple question, "What about you?" "Oh, you're referring to me now?" I inquire slightly insulted. "I bet your all talk little lady. What could you possibly possess to…" But he stopped when I took my steak knife and threw it so it lodged it in the wall a centimeter from his ear.

Brutus gave me wide eyes with his upper lip looking livid. I smirked slightly at him.

I heard Enobaria actual chuckle and say, "I like her." She smirks slightly at me. Well, at least I got Enobaria on my side.

Brutus just kind of scoffed at me and kept eating. I felt kind of proud that I made Brutus feel under-minded. It felt very satisfying and Cato even looked slightly amused.

I smirked to myself as I continued eating.

* * *

After we ate, we made our way to the viewing room to watch today's Reapings from the other districts. This way we can size up our competition, or lack thereof most likely, and see our potential allies.

As always, District 1 is first. It's no wonder why my district and District 1 ally; our districts produced the better tributes.

District 4 sometimes joins in but they're more hit or miss every year.

The Reaping for District 1 started and then 4 minutes in a girl volunteered. She was tall, blonde, pretty, and I could tell already that I would be annoyed by her. Cato had his full attention on the screen when she, Glimmer I think, showed up.

Ugh, District 1 gives their children the most bizarre names.

Well, at this moment, I had this huge need that I wanted to smack Cato upside the head so he'd stop drooling over that placid, fake… my rant was cut off when I heard the male volunteer from 1.

His tone struck me as odd. Instead of proud or serious like usual, his was not even trying to hide his arrogance or his eagerness. The camera panned over to the owner of the voice.

He was tall, looked around 17, probably a couple inches taller than Cato; however he wasn't overly muscular like most boys from our district.

District 1 tends to produce more agile, quick tributes while mine produces the tributes with brute strength and ruthless aggression. Probably why we have a slight numbers advantage in our Victor's Village.

Well anyway, he had other standard District 1 traits, foremost being the emerald green eyes.

His hair was a light brown, which I found to be rather odd. Mostly being that most if not all the tributes from 1 I've seen are blonde. His hair also had a distinct slight, but not overly, curly look to it.

But, it was his face that got me. He wasn't ugly; he actually was kind of good-looking; I'll admit that much.

It was that smile. That smug, arrogant smile plastered to his face that got to me.

Then his name really peeked my interest for a second; Marvel. Unlike the other weird obscure names, at least his name seemed dignified. Unlike Glimmer, her parents must seriously hate her to name her something as stupid as that.

After that, the rest of the Districts were, as expected, unimpressive. The only people that interested Cato and I was the girl from 4 and this physically impressive boy from 11.

Then there was District 12, usually the joke of the nation, which made me want to vomit. Caesar Flickerman was showering the girl tribute from 12 with praise who volunteered for her younger sister. It was so _touchy feely _I wanted to puke.

After the viewing was over, Cato and I were finally excused to our rooms. Tomorrow is when I big to rake in the sponsors at the opening ceremony. Hopefully my stylist can help me make an impression to squeeze the funds from those dense Capital Elite imbeciles.

But first, I rest.

**I know this chapter was short but I promise that the next chapter will more than make up for it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. The Opening Ceremony

**Cato and Clove have arrived in the Capital to prep for the opening ceremony for the games. Let's see how they fair…**

After a very two sided breakfast, meaning that it seemed like the table might as well been split and put in two different rooms.

Enobaria was talking to me, apparently taking a very pertinent interest in me after the whole _steak knife stunt _at dinner last night. However, although Brutus was still trying to ignore my presence, he did actually glance at me and nod at me.

Well, about time he sees I'm worth something.

We pulled into the tunnel leading into the station because everything went pitch black. There were short spurts of light from cut outs in the tunnel before we finally got back into the light then we finally got into the reception area of the station.

We got off the train and were immediately swarmed by Capital reporters on all sides but peacekeepers went around Cato and I to help clear a path for us into the building.

Now to be _Remade, _so to speak.

It won't take Cato and I long for this process hopefully. Part of the training we received was not only for the games but also for every step we could encounter along the way. This includes; the remake, the opening ceremony, training, and interviews.

We're literally trained to dominate and gain the upper hand in this whole process.

* * *

The remake was not bad itself at all. It was just one of the people from my prep team that made me want to maim someone.

My prep team consists of 1 woman and 2 men. They were all very overly friendly, eccentric, and above all way too _talkative_. I didn't want to bother to learn any of their names. There was only one who stuck out, but in the worst way possible.

She had bleached skin, purple hair, and she was working on my face most of the time. Half way through I wanted to rip out her throat because she kept saying my freckles made me look cute. Nobody calls me cute… if they value their welfare.

I waited for a little while, awaiting the arrival of my stylist. The door opened and this tall, thin woman with Blood Red hair walked in.

"Clove Crassus?" She inquires to the point. "Yes." I answer back. She walked right up to me and held out her hand, "Drusilla Claybourne, your stylist." We shake hands and I'm actually very… okay with her. She didn't talk unless she needed to and was right to the point.

"Okay, myself and your District partner's stylist, Remus, decided to play on your District's association with providing defense for the Capital and discovering that both Cato and yourself are children of peacekeepers… We're going off the theme of Roman centurions and Gladiators." She said and pulled out my costume.

Wow, I actually like it.

I thought these costumes were going to make us into jokes but this actually looks dignified. It was a suit of gold colored armor from the era she described. I put it on and I actually felt comfortable with it.

I'll definitely make an impression in this.

* * *

Drusilla dismissed me to go to the stables and I saw the line of chariots.

It was a total ghost town in there, until I saw Cato. We were the only ones in there.

"Lookin' good Clove. Didn't think you'd be able to pull it off." Cato says with a snide smirk and chuckle. I jab him in the stomach quickly and smirked at him then said, "Don't get on my bad side now Cato."

We both kept talking until Cato caught sight of something behind and immediately ditched me.

I looked behind me and rolled my eyes. Why am I not surprised. Of course, it was Glimmer. I shook my head and crossed my arms as I turned away from watching Cato trying to _flirt _with her most likely. Well, Cato still hasn't changed his _ways_. No damn doubt about that.

I looked off in the opposite direction annoyed when I heard, "Hi." I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and I saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking slightly down on me.

Marvel.

Like Glimmer, his skin was painted silver and he was garbed in tunic that had jewels covering almost every square inch of the material. He was grinning at me and one of his eyebrows was elevated slightly as he looked at me. His eyes reflected a certain _mischief_.

I just looked right back at him. He leaned a little closer to me, his grin widening. I knew was expecting me to reply, much to my annoyance.

"Hi." I say back plainly. I thought his face was going to split in half; his grin was still managing to look more prominent on his face. "Oh, sorry; Marvel Valor, District 1." He says holding his hand out to me as he introduced himself. I just looked at it and crossed my arms.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes at him. I thought he'd be insulted by my reply, which was what I was going for, but he wasn't. If anything he looked completely intrigued and amused. His grin returned but took on a more smirk like look to it.

"Wow, you don't want much do you?" He replies. "What's that supposed to mean?" I reply feeling insulted by his statement.

I tried to narrow my eyes and get in his face as much as possible. I wanted to show him I wasn't a damn pushover.

"No, Clove, I didn't mean it like that. I only mean that I like how you don't feel the need to seek likeability from everyone. I can see something in you I haven't really seen from most other people from our center." He says vaguely. "Care to let me know what?" I inquire and continue crossing my arms but I remain in his space.

However, I was slightly impressed that he remembered my name.

"You have perception, whit, and you have the ability of being one step ahead. However, you do lack one thing." He says before stopping as if to see my reaction. Who does this guy think he is? "What?" I say bluntly. "You lack the outgoing confidence quality to use your abilities to 100%." He says and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"But, I digress… I really like your costume." He says but I say right away, "You like it but what?"

"But nothing. It reflects you well. I think it brings out your power and domination but also gives you another certain quality…" He says but drools on and bites his lip slightly at me before releasing it. It was throwing me off and kind of annoying me.

"What is this? Fill in the blank? Just say it." I demand slightly getting annoyed with this… whatever it is! He smirked and leaned in slightly so we were face to face.

The proximity of this situation was really throwing me off and was kind of making me uncomfortable.

"Stop getting so uptight. I was just gonna say you look kind of… _tempting _in this get up_._" He says in a tone that made my face turn red and I willed myself to stop and not show him weakness.

Then, we all got signaled to get in our chariots.

"Well, it was very nice talking to you Clove. See you around." He says and he _winked _at me. I was beyond confused as I got in my chariot and stood next to Cato.

"What's your problem?" Cato says noticing my expression. "Oh just a little conversation with the allies." I say looking right in front of us at District 1. Mainly Marvel. What was that? I couldn't wrap my head around our little _interaction_. I tried to clear my head as we moved forward.

We exited the stables and rolled out into the city streets.

The crowd was roaring as Cato and I went by.

Cato and I waved once in awhile but then we started to hear things that made Cato and I do a double take. We heard the crowd cheering… for District 12? We looked at the monitor and there they were. They were in all black and lit on fire?!

They showed us up… I was so pissed off. I could barely focus on President Snow's speech. When Cato and I got in the tribute Training Center, we kept glaring at 12.

Right now, _the girl on fire _is at the top of my hit list.

**I'm going on Spring Break so I decided to put up a chapter before I left. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	4. The Training Center

**Finally got this chapter up. I'm grateful to all of you who are reading my story. I very much appreciate it. Enjoy!**

"Come now tributes. Let's show you your accommodations during your stay." Gaius says as he leads us to the elevator.

I was barely listening to Gaius and neither was Cato by the looks of it. We were both still furious about being showed up in the ceremony… by DISTRCT 12! That dumpy, poor, joke of a district showed _us_ up!

This is the same District who's one and only victor is a slurry and incoherent alcoholic. They are a joke to this whole country. I swear when I enter that arena, I want to make the girl from 12's death slow.

I want HER blood on my hands if I have anything to say about it.

We got to the dining area and sat down to eat before we went up to our rooms. Cato and I were trying to scarf it all down as fast as possible; we just wanted to go to bed and clear our heads for day 1 in the training center tomorrow.

Just then, Brutus and Enobaria asked us about what we think of our _allies_, District 1.

Cato slowed down and smirked to himself. "They seem _alright_." Cato says slyly and chuckles to himself. I rolled my eyes.

I knew he was talking about Glimmer. Big surprise, Cato wants the '_shiny, new toy_'.

"What about you Clove?" Brutus inquires bluntly. I shrug and say, "We need allies don't we." I don't know what I feel about them. I haven't talked to Glimmer but nor do I plan on befriending her. I'd rather chew broken glass first.

Marvel… I don't even know how to respond or even what to think about him.

Our interaction earlier further complicated my opinion of him. His teasing and comments were starting to grate on me but… I do somehow, mildly _respect _him. Unlike most people our age, other than Cato, he actually had the boldness to actually talk to me.

Also, the fact that he made note of my name really intrigued me for some reason. Plus, I have no idea why but… I find him somewhat amusing. Also, he's not _bad_ looking, I'll give him that. But, I can't linger on that… I need to stay focused.

I got up to my room and wasted no time in washing up and going to bed.

I need my rest if I want to make a good first impression as a competitor.

* * *

I got up and loosened up my body to make sure that I was not only prepared mentally today, but also physically.

The gamemakers will be watching us all week but this day is important. I want to stand out right away. My goal is to get a 9 or 10 as my score for going into the games. Thus, today is crucial. Additionally, instilling fear into the other tributes couldn't hurt.

As soon as I was ready, I walked out into the hallway where I saw Cato leaning against the wall about 10 feet from the elevator door.

"Ready for the real deal?" Cato asks with his smug smirk stuck to his face. "Ask yourself that. I'm always ready for_ everything_." I reply without hesitation. Cato merely just chuckled at me as I elbowed him in the gut; causing him to let up on messing with me.

Gaius eventually found us and led us into the elevator.

When the door opened, Cato and I nodded at each other before walking past Gaius, who tried to feebly say a goodbye to both of us. I still want no part of him.

Cato and I were the first ones there.

Great, now we can add readiness to start early to our list of attributes above everyone else.

It was short lived though, because about 5 minutes later, District 1 showed up. "Good morning allies." Marvel says with a laugh and a snarky grin at us. Cato smirked, his eyes still glued to Glimmer. But, Marvel eventually got Cato's attention.

"Didn't get to talk to you last night, Marvel Valor." Marvel says introducing himself as he held his out to Cato with that cocky smirk plastered to his face. "Cato Fortis." Cato replies with his lips slightly quirked into a smirk at Marvel as they shook hands.

"Cleave, is it?" I look next to me and scowl and Glimmer. "Clove." I correct as I spit the words out through my teeth. "Oh, my mistake, Glimmer Reins." She says and offers her hand out to me. I looked at it for several moments as I debated my response. "Clove Crassus." I reply and begrudgingly shake her hand.

Look, I may not like her, but I'd be stupid to make enemies with her. She volunteered so she might have some _useful _skill to offer the pack. Also, if my hunch is correct, I don't think she'll last all too long when the games are in full swing.

Beauty doesn't get you to the end here; actions are what make you victor in this world.

As more tributes filed in, I kept seeing Cato and Glimmer talking and flirting. I rolled my eyes again as I looked away.

"Well, nice to see the real you this morning." Marvel says and I look at him. His emerald green eyes focused in on me as he smirked. "What do you want from me?" I reply bluntly.

"Well…" He says grazing his fingers through his hair, I realized I was watching him with a little too much interest as I recollected myself. He smirked at me again and continued, "Forgive me for being civil. You know we aren't in the arena yet right?" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I know we are not. I'm not stupid." I reply bluntly to him and cross my arms. "Trust me Clove, I know you are anything but _that_. I'm just saying try to have fun here. This is just practice and you'd be a lot more fun if you loosened up." He comments playfully and laughs a little when he sees my lack of a response as I just turn away to ignore him.

At that moment, thankfully, the head trainer walked up and gave us the run down which I pretended to listen to even though I felt Marvel's eyes glance at me every now and then. I was getting… unsettled by this _attention_ he was giving me. I wish he'd stop whatever _this_ is he's trying to pull with me. He's just trying to mess with my head; I know it.

Once she finally stopped her introduction, I made a b-line right for the area that I've been aching to get to when I walked in.

The trainer at the station seemed intrigued by my eagerness to get there and observed me with interest.

I reached in front of me and grinned at I felt the metal of the knives against my skin. It's so good to feel that familiar rush after longer than usual separation from my knives. I set up the the station to start the simulation. I let out a deep breath as I readied my body and mind for my work.

Then I saw my start signal. The first target turned and I hurled a knife, chest. Second, chest. Third, head. Fourth, chest. Fifth, head. Final, head.

I smirked at my work and look to find the trainer of my area looking at my work with approval. She couldn't hide how impressed she was. She even complimented me on my skill and asked me to try it again so she can see it more in depth. I smirked and gladly started the simulation again.

I redid it and repeated my first run with perfection as usual.

That's when I heard slow clapping behind me. I look behind me to find that the source is Marvel, complete with the smirk on his face. "Impressive. You're really good at that." He compliments with a tone that I was unsure of. "Tell me something I don't know." I reply back knowingly and cross my arms.

"Well, knives aren't my forte but, I find my area of expertise a little more combat effective at close and long range." He explains. "What is it? Being a pest to everyone until they decide to just kill themselves?" I inquire with a snide smirk.

I wanted to offend him but he looked at me amused again and said, "Here, let me show you…"

With that he walks to the spear station. I decided to humor him and at least watch. He took a spear and walked to the furthest line. It looked about 90 feet away from the target. I watched with interest.

He set his feet and narrowed his eyes at the target before pulling back his arm and then releasing the spear. It flew with very impressive speed and precision through the air and proved to be also accurate when it struck the target right in the heart.

He looked at me with a cocky grin. "What do you think?" He asks me. I was impressed by his skill but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I've seen better." I reply short and cross my arms again.

Marvel smirked and shook his head at me. "Well, I didn't think I'd need to do this but I see you leave me no choice." Marvel says and walks back to the rack full of spears and then talked to the trainer at the station.

At that moment I noticed Cato and Glimmer were nearby watching also. I looked back at Marvel and saw him with a spear in each hand. I looked out in the range and saw two evenly spaced out target mannequins. I looked back at Marvel and tilted my head at him as I observed what he was doing.

He went back about 25 feet behind the 90 foot mark he was at previously. He focused his eyes on the targets before him at 110 feet away. Then I took a running start and went int a somersault and he came back up at the 90 foot line and released the spears. Both spears went soaring and hit each target perfectly in the center of the chest.

Okay… well, I've never seen anyone do that before. I was definitely impressed but then Marvel walked back over to me.

"So…" He inquired raising an eyebrow at me and giving me that cocky smirk. "You're okay." I say and add a shrug to look unimpressed and started to walk away. "Well, nice to know I gained a sort of compliment from you, Clove." He says and I froze and looked back at him over my shoulder with a slight scowl.

He continued with that grin again. I turned to go back to the knife throwing station. I have a feeling this will be a running theme everyday while we're here in this training center and lunch probably won't be any different.

In fact, lunch with _him_ might be even more _grating_.

_**([No POV] **_**It was after the second day in the training center and Cato and Marvel were waiting to have one more round at the hand to hand combat station.)**

Marvel watched as Clove continued to decimate her targets with knives with ease and was smirking with approval at what he saw. Cato saw the way Marvel was smirking and eyeing down Clove and shook his head slightly.

"Look, you might want to ease up on whatever you're doing with Clove." He heard Cato say. "What are you talking about?" Marvel replies as he continues his intrigue with watching Clove in her work.

"I mean you might want to quit before she decides to turn on you and kill you now." Cato replies with a knowing smirk.

"She won't kill me now. In the final phase of the games, yes but here… no. She wouldn't ruin her chances like that this early." Marvel replies back. "Anyway, what can you tell me about her? Anything besides the fact that she's feisty and mysterious?" Marvel asked interested and continuing to look at Clove.

Cato let out a laugh and knowingly shook his head.

"Man, trust me. Quit while your ahead. I tried to make a move on her once but she made it clear she wants nothing with no one. I'm _lucky_ she lets me talk to her." Cato replied with a snide laugh.

"Maybe you give up too easily." Marvel fires back smirking. "Look you can try. But trust me, Clove's like a bear trap. Get too close and make one wrong move… let's just say you'll be lucky to walk away in one piece." Cato warns adding a short laugh.

Marvel chuckles a little, slight amused, and says, "Well then, you obviously have no idea who you're talking to."

Marvel licks his lips slightly and smirked as he watched Clove throw her last round of knives.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always very much appreciated. Thank you and have a good one to all of you. (:**


	5. The Score and Interview

**Thanks for the feedback on my last chapter. This chapter will pick back up from Clove's POV.**

Today was a big day. Private sessions.

I was sitting next to Cato in the waiting area. We chatted back and forth until we heard the speaker turn on.

"Marvel Valor, District 1. Please enter the training area for private examination." "That's my call." Marvel says smirking cockily as he got up and walked through the automatic doors to go into the training center.

As strange as it sounds, Marvel has actually gotten on my good side here. I rank him with Cato now and I wouldn't mind being in the final 3 with him and Cato. He'll go down but I'll make sure it's honorable for him when he's _eliminated_.

Cato and I decided to stop talking and focus on our upcoming sessions. Before we knew it, Cato was called up. "I'll try not to show you up." He taunts with a smirk. "Right back at you." I reply and smirk slightly at him as I cross my arms. He continues to smirk as he shook his head and walked through the doors.

Several minutes later… I got the call, "Clove Crassus, District 2. Please enter the training area for private examination."

I opened my eyes and did nothing but walk into the room focused. No emotion. I needed to show I was a ruthless competitor. Also, if I get a lower score than Cato… I will never live that down.

I walked in and all eyes were on me. They were watching me intently and taking notes before I even started doing anything. I decided to give a courtesy bow to the gamemakers because Enobaria told me it would earn me a couple more marks toward my score.

I was open to it and I respect Enobaria's advice. She's definitely my favorite mentor. Sure she has serrated teeth but she knows what the hell she's talking about and actually favors me to Cato.

I started to set up everything as I wanted it.

I grabbed a mannequin and set it about 13 feet behind the starting line of the knife throwing area. Then I approached the knives and selected 7; the amount I needed and also I like to acknowledge the old 7 being a lucky number saying. But, I however do not require luck.

I press the start button and let out a deep breath as I placed my fingers perfectly on the blade of the knife. Once the first target turned toward me… I let them fly. I was zoned in. I was doing alternating head and chest shots at the targets and then I was down to my final blade and threw a blind throw at the mannequin I placed behind me. I hit it square between the eyes and the mannequin actually fell over for a nice touch to my performance.

I was done and did another bow and said, "Thank you for your attention."

Then I was out of there. Now, I lay and wait for my score… "How did you do?" I look and find Marvel in the exiting hallway. I was confused.

"Why the Hell are you still here?" I inquire and raise an eyebrow. "I decided to wait and see how everyone in our alliance think they did. I think I did fantastic in case you were wondering." He informed with a sly and cocky smirk at me.

"Oh yes, because that question was burning in the back of my mind when you left the room." I reply sarcastically and smirk as I roll my eyes. I cross my arms at him for the umpteenth time.

"You always know how to make all of us seem below you, you know that?" He replies playfully.

"I always try." I say back in the same type of condescending yet playful tone. "So, how did you do?" He asks me cocking an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes in to focus on me and my response. I smirk and say, "You'll have to wait and see…"

As I turn around toward the elevator, I realize Marvel followed me inside.

He looked at me with grin and said, "Then, I'll be eagerly waiting for the results." His tone had something foreign about it like it sometimes has when he talks to me. I don't really want to over think it.

Marvel may be a heckler, but he's a tolerable heckler and the fact that he's attractive helps. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Marvel's handsome, it's true.

Sort of a shame he'll have to be dispatched like everyone else though.

* * *

The results were in and everyone on our District's floor was crowded around the TV to see the scores.

At that moment the Capital seal appears on the TV and Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman appear on the TV. "Good evening Panem and welcome to the reveal of the results from the Private sessions. Each tribute has been reviewed for their skills they displayed and given a score from 1-12. So, without further or do, let's begin."

Cato and I leaned forward as Caesar started talking. "Marvel Valor, District 1, with a score of 9." Okay, that's what I was expecting. Marvel is '9' worthy. He deserves it.

"Glimmer Reins, District 1, with a score of 8." I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes. I would've given her a 7.

These past couple days I've been watching Glimmer; waiting to see what she was capable of… and I still have no damn clue how she'll be useful to the pack. She can shoot a bow _okay _and knows how to fight with a spear decently and she's fast but I really don't see how she's special. She was probably given that extra point for her _looks_.

Which seems like the most believable reason because Cato is still buying into it. He's still drooling over her.

But, that's just Cato. As careers, we're trained to suppress certain emotions and attachments in combat however; most of the time Cato really does seem to have barely any emotions for anything.

Cato is primal in the way where he is able to just be content with primal urges. He's smart don't get me wrong. But he can be compared to having the same wants as a predator in nature. Cato requires food, sleep, and sex. He's like a wolf in nature. But, he's still my district partner and I respect him with no hesitation.

Then our district came up, finally.

"Cato Fortis, District 2, with a score of 10." No surprise. Cato was aiming for a score around 10 and so am I. If I don't get a 10 too… there will be Hell to pay. Then I focused when my picture came up.

"Clove Crassus, District 2, with a score of 10." Yes, that's what I'm talking about!

Cato and I just smirk and nod approvingly at each other. Everyone was celebrating our results more around us and Drusilla even congratulated me and put a hand on my shoulder. Usually I would reject that kind of contact but I've come to respect her.

As a stylist she makes me look like a successful competitor and that's all I can ask for in my perspective.

The rest of the tributes had scores that did not impress us. Other than the boy from 11, who we've now put at the top of the hit list, got a 10. He rejected an invitation to join us in our pack. His loss, he just sealed his fate even more.

Then 12 came up. The boy from 12 pulled an 8 which I thought was impressive for them until I saw _her_, the girl on fire. Once I saw the 11 next to her picture… we all froze. Girl on fire… you are now dead.

No one disgraces me and all my years of hard work. Especially not a tribute from District 12.

* * *

After a few pointers this morning, I was rushed to get _prettied up _for the interviews tonight.

A lot of touch up preening and more make up than I'd like to admit that I could tolerate. But, it's just for tonight. Drusilla kept telling me how pretty I looked. But it didn't annoy me like how it would if Gaius were to tell me. Drusilla seemed truthful and sure when she told me. I wasn't really sure how to take it.

My father never even told me things like that. My mother was the more affectionate of my two parents. Seriously, that kiss on my forehead I got before I got on the train was the most fatherly affection thing or whatever that he has ever done for me.

After my make up was complete, they took me to my dress.

To start, I am not a very girly, feminine person. I never wear dresses unless absolutely necessary and I find them to be impractical to my lifestyle. However, I really did like this dress once I got it put it on. I felt… _pretty_. As stupid and idiotic as it sounds, I did feel that way when I wore my dress.

"You're ready." Drusilla says with her lips quirked into a small smile. I return it and show my gratitude by bowing my head slightly to her and then she led me out to the hallway and there was a mix of all the tributes.

It wasn't long before we were lined up. Then I realized Marvel was right in front of me.

He took notice of me and his eyes were looking me over he bit and released his lower lip at me slowly. He just kept looking at me with those focused emerald green eyes that I've found very intriguing as this week has went on.

"What?" I say wanting to know why he kept staring at me. "Well, forgive me for enjoying the privilege of seeing you like _this._" He says and actually looks me right in the eye. I felt a little uneasy and slightly offended by the way he phrased that.

"What the Hell does that supposed to mean?" I reply not hiding what I was feeling. "It's a compliment Clove." He says then got a little bit closer and said in a lower tone that I didn't know how to react to, "You look stunning and… _inviting._" That last word made me feel like all my blood rushed to my face.

Luckily, I had so much makeup caked on so I was spared looking weak.

"Well… um… whatever." I say trying to recover after stumbling with my words.

What the Hell is wrong with me?! Since when do I have nervous stutters and blush? I regain my composure as Marvel just smirked in a way that he usually does toward me but turned around without another word.

I kept taking deep breaths to get my focus back.

The interviews started and I wanted to throw a knife at the TV screen the whole time during Glimmer's interview. She was playing up her looks and _matching personality, _typical, for her bit. It's all she has.

Marvel was actually kind of entertaining to watch. He made the audience laugh with his smart-ass, cocky attitude at times. Then it was my turn.

"Everyone, she pulled a 10 in her Private session and proved she is a force to be reckoned with. Give a round of applause for Clove Crassus, District 2!" Caesar says and I walk out confidently.

I remembered my angle '_appear sweet but arrogant because I can_'.

"Welcome Clove." Caesar says and we shake hands before we sit down. "Thank you Caesar." I say as I sit down and cross my legs and flash a smile at the crowd before looking back at Caesar.

"How do you feel Clove? A 10 going into the games!" Caesar says causing the crowd to applaud. "Can't say I'm surprised Caesar. I worked hard to get that and I earned it." I reply confidently. "I like it! Such confidence and spirit!" Caesar says causing another wave of applause.

"Now tell me Clove, what were your reasons to volunteer for the games?" Caesar asks. "Simple, I did it for myself. I did it for my family. But, most of all… I volunteered to bring my district the honor it deserves." I say very sure of myself and my answer.

"And I am sure you will. Good luck to you in the arena. Clove Crassus! District 2!" Caesar says causing a raor from the crowd and I went to my seat and realized I was stuck sitting next to Marvel.

He knew it and looked like he was waiting for me to take my seat next to him. Damn.

I sat next to him but folded my hands in my lap and kept my focus on the stage. Cato's presence next to me didn't change anything. I still felt Marvel's eyes glance at me. It was… I don't even know. My stomach was churning from it. I tried to stay focused on the interviews.

I was finally able to try to block out _him _when the girl from 12 came out. I wanted to vomit during that time.

She was being all flighty and giggling and thought she was so special when she spun around and her dress created flame like effects. Oh yeah, she's so dead.

Then all of us were wiped out by the boy from 12. He was…ugh, he had everyone of these Capital idiots in the palm of his hand. He was funny and then I felt like killing him right when he admitted that he was in love with… _the girl on fire! _He totally wiped us all off the map and then it was all about _them_.

'The star-crossed lovers of District 12'… gag me with a damn spoon.

As soon as I could leave I did. I made a b-line to the elevator and went right up to my room.

I just wanted to shower and go to bed in the hopes that I can wipe this evening out.

**I felt productive today. Next chapter is going to be M rated. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Author's Note

**Thank you to all of you who are reading my Clarvel story so far. I wanted to make it different than most CloveXMarvel pairing fanfics and keep them more true to their real personalities as characters from "The Hunger Games". Anyway, just so you all are aware, this story will switch over to an M rating in the up coming chapter. Thank you again and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my fanfic and hope you all have a good rest of your day.**


	7. The Unspoken Clause

**The night before the Games and Clove is enraged from the recent events at the interviews and wants nothing more to get to the arena. Will it be that easy though? Enjoy.**

Once I got to my room and locked the door, I tore off my dress and ripped all the unnecessary crap out of my hair. I then proceeded to grab the night gown and silk robe hanging at the front of the closet and carried it in with me to the bathroom.

For awhile, I didn't even press buttons to get soap. I just stood there letting the water fall on me; feeling the streams surrounding me and running down my skin.

I was trying to clear my mind.

My fists were still clenched in anger. I slammed my right fist on the shower just to release the rage slightly.

I have a right to be infuriated… I was shown up by District 12!

Me, Clove Crassus. My father is a Peacekeeper, I'm a trained competitor, and I've trained every day since I was 6 years old for this. Then today, I was disgraced. I was shown up by poor, untrained swill!

Finally I cleared my mind enough to actually wash up.

When I finally got my mind back in decent order, I stepped on the mat outside the shower and got myself dried off, along with my hair. I put my night gown on and put my robe on over it and took a deep breath in and out before walking out.

I was dead set on getting to bed when, "Hello Clove."

I whipped my head to my left and looked wide eyed at the source; Marvel. My mouth was open slightly in shock.

"What the Hell are you doing in here?!" I say through my teeth wanting to know why the Hell he was in my room.

He was wearing a more masculine version of the robe I was wearing. His eyes were focused in on me and there was a sly grin on his face and there was something else to his expression that I couldn't wrap my head around.

He chuckled a little at me."C'mon Clove, don't tell me you don't know why I'm here?" He replies smoothly.

"What the Hell are you talking about? This is my room and I do not recall inviting you. Also, how did you get in? I locked the door!" I say through my teeth annoyed and wanting him to leave. He walked toward me still holding that smirk and his eyes looked even more focused in on me.

"Let's not worry about how I got in. I have my ways…" He says. "Fine, what do you want?" I ask bluntly crossing my arms.

Seriously, what the Hell is his problem?!

"Don't ask something we both know." He says slyly as he got within a foot radius of me. His eyes focused on mine. "Know what? Am I missing something other than the fact that you are completely demented?" I retort getting annoyed with his open ended statements.

"Oh, I'm completely demented; I'm in a zone of _dementia_." He says lowering his tone on the last part.

I was completely confused. What the Hell is he talking about?!

"Marvel, what the…" But then he pulled me roughly against him by my wrists and his lips connected hard with my mouth. My eyes sprung open. He continued to move his lips over mine and I felt a weird sensation that developed in the pit of my stomach and it coursed through me. But I had to regain control of myself. I jabbed him in the gut and pushed him off me. Both of our breathing was slightly picked up into a pant.

"What the Hell was that for?" I say a second later still in shock by what just happened. I've never been kissed before and that was my first kiss for a definite fact. It felt… ugh, stop! Enough!

Marvel was grinning at me even more than before. "Don't play with me, Clove." Marvel says with a sly tome to his voice. What? "You are absolutely mad! You think this is some stupid game! What the Hell was that?! Why did you kiss me?" I demand as I walk backward to keep a distance between us.

Then, he stopped and really looked at me. "You don't know do you?" He asks with a type of realization. I was even more confused than before. "What?" I question bluntly and irritated. Then he smirked to himself and looked at me again.

"Okay Clove, ever hear of the _unspoken clause_ between careers?" He asks me.

I was searching my brain for what he was talking about and then it hit me and my eyes widened simultaneously and I felt all the blood drain then immediately rush full force back into my face and my mouth opened slightly. Is this seriously happening?

Marvel saw my realization and grinned slyly at me again. "Now you know why I'm here." He says and chuckles and walks toward me but I shove him away to gain control.

"No, get the Hell out of…" "Clove, don't deny it." He says; his eyes regarding me with intensity. "Deny what?" I reply back instantly. "That you want me too." He says to the point.

I've heard Cato say that to girls all the time; including me. Cato comes off totally cocky though when he says it and it's almost like a game to him but Marvel looked kind of serious which is entirely strange since he's usually the epitome of cocky.

I was waiting for him to drop it and say it was all a joke to mess with my head but… it never came. He just kept looking at me with eyes reflecting nothing but _want_. I didn't know what to say so I just crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Clove… Look at me." He demands. When I didn't comply, he forced me to turn and face him.

I shove him again and say, "You are so damn presumptuous. Who the Hell are you to say what I want?" I was angry. "Because you won't admit it. You want me Clove. And I'm not going to lie… I _want _you too." He says with his emerald green eyes catching the remaining light in my room and raking over me.

My heart rate sped up when his hand reached up to run a finger down my jaw line and then he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Your hair looks so sexy like this." He whispers huskily in my ear referring to my hair being down.

I pushed his hand away causing him to smirk at me. "Clove, we aren't in the arena yet. This is our last night of freedom. To have fun. Odds are… one of us will be dead before these games are over." He slightly explains grabbing my wrists again but almost… _gently _if I dare say it.

"I've never wanted anyone more than you Clove. I wanted you since I saw you during your reaping. You've teased and played with me all week and it only fueled me to want you more. You're feisty, mysterious, decisive, and very… _sexy_." He whispers that last part huskily in my ear. His breath against my skin was sending a shiver down my spine.

My breath hitched when his lips started to make contact with my neck.

I was about to push him away when he stopped, let go of my wrists, then undid the tie on his robe. He let it fall to the floor and my face was burning. I was in shock that this was actually happening to me.

His lower body was covered by pair of boxers but his torso was exposed in plain view. His chest was perfectly chiseled, his abdominals were… I had to stop myself but my heart kept racing. I saw a smug smirk on his face as he watched me looking him over.

He walked up to me and pulled me flush against him. "Clove, think about it. I want you and you want me. Also, don't tell me that you want go out as a virgin. There's something between us Clove, something that's begging to be released. Now… we have the opportunity to release it." He points out moving his hands on my lower back. I was in shock.

Well, no shit, yes, I've never had sex before but I never had the need or desire to try it. Marvel; however, is making it very difficult for me now.

He locked lips with mine once again and I felt that sensation in my stomach return. I felt myself starting to lose my self control. His lips moved with mine in a way that made me weaken and then I felt his tongue push past my lips and my eyes widened at the foreign feeling but… it felt _good_.

His hands moved over my bottom and squeezed me firmly. I sighed involuntarily but then his hands drifted to my thighs and lifted me temporarily and I soon felt my back against the mattress of my bed and Marvel crawled on top of me.

I don't know much about sex. My mother died when I was young, my sister is never around, and my dad doesn't want to give me any words for that _area_.

Marvel has obviously done this before; probably multiple times with many different girls; and he knows what he's doing. He knows _exactly_ what to do.

He trailed his lips down my jaw and to my neck and was kissing and sucking my skin with hunger and lust. I couldn't believe any boy would want me like this. It seems impossible. I was trying to make a last ditch effort to stop this.

"Marvel…" I say and try to _feebly _shove him off. He breaks away and looks right at me. His emerald green eyes locking with my eyes. "Clove, let go. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, you'll _love _this." He said with a slightly cocky grin and moved his hand tantalizingly down the side of my face.

"But…" "Clove, trust me." He assured still holding that grin and locked his lips with mine.

I couldn't deny it in my mind anymore. It was festering inside unitl I was finally able to think it. I did _want _him. We continued like that and finally I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him there. I felt a burning feeling inside me that seemed like it was only satisfied when I pressed him closer to me.

I felt his hands wander lower to take off my robe and he tossed it away urgently before he let his hands roam on any exposed skin his hands could find on my body. I felt goose bumps form wherever his hands happened to graze my skin.

I took the opportunity to do a little _recognition _of my own. I ran my hands down his chest and then to his stomach and I heard him groan and I felt a little smug. I felt kind of deft in the fact that I had that kind of effect on him. It made me feel powerful; like when I used my knives.

I felt his right hand rubbing my thigh before I felt it moving up and down my leg in an almost annoying and teasing fashion. Then as his hand came back up, I felt it travel up my nightgown and then I felt both his hands trying to pull at it and shift it off me. My nightgown only went down to my mid-thigh but I wasn't about to let him run the show here.

I wanted to show I wasn't the naïve little girl he thinks I'd be in this situation.

I push him away and prop myself up slightly on the backs of my forearms and elbows. His chest was rising and falling and he was still looking at me intensely; studying my every move. I made sure to look at him and not show weakness as I took the night gown off and threw it aside.

I had his _full _attention. His eyes kept raking over my body and he was licking his lips slightly and smirked at me as he looked over my body. I was fighting off the urge to cover myself; I wanted to show that I was in control over something here.

Marvel always likes to run his mouth or make a smart-ass comment about everything. But he didn't say anything.

By the way he looked at me… I knew he was _pleased _with what he saw.

It was my turn to smirk and be smug about him staring at me. I never liked attention from boys before… but now I kind of like it. It feels _empowering_.

Then, he crawled back over me again and we locked eyes again before he connected his lips to mine again. In terms of clothing, we were even at this point. His hands were moving from my hips to my stomach. Out of impulse, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

When his hips met mine, I'm not completely stupid and clueless; I could feel that he was… _aroused_. This also made me intrigued that I have the capability of doing that to him.

Then I felt his left hand reach my breast and gave it a firm yet careful squeeze that sent a rush through me and I felt my muscles spasm. I never knew stuff like this could feel and be this good.

His lips left mine and started trailing down my body and made my stomach feel like it was on fire.

Once he got to the waist band on my underwear, he looked back up at me with a seductive and cocky smirk. I knew what he was going to do but, Marvel being his annoying, pestering self, had to make removing that last article of my clothing the most painfully teasing thing I could ever experience. He removed it so tantalizingly slow and was chuckling at my annoyance, completely amused.

Then I lashed out and dug my nails into his shoulders as hard as I could, causing him wince slightly in pain.

"Take it off or I will end you now." I threaten angrily and annoyed through my teeth. After I said that he actually looked up at with a mischievous grin on his face and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Whatever you want…" He crawled back up at me and put his lips to my ear and lowly said, "I love a demanding girl."

That reaction kind of surprised me but at least not he actually took off my underwear quickly after I _persuaded _him.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I kept hearing Titan's voice in my head, screaming at me to stop…. But then I lost all train of thought when I felt Marvel's lips trailing back up my body until he got to my neck. I took in a sharp breath when I felt his teeth grinding _just right _on my pulse point. I roughly ran my fingers through his hair out of impulse.

I got irritated when he stopped and got face to face with me. He grinned slyly at me and said, "You thought that stuff was good? Just you wait." He chuckled briefly before running the tip of his nose tantalizingly down the center of my body until he got to my… but then I lost my train of thought when I felt him lick me and lightly bite my lower lips.

Ugh, this feels so good! I felt like my mind and heart rate were racing faster and faster. To the point where I actually… moaned?

I tried to grab whatever I could of his short hair in my fists to cling to something. I felt his lips quirk into a grin against me as he proceeded with his work and I knew he was satisfied by my reactions.

Everything was driving me insane! His hands gripping my thighs, his breath against _me_… then his tongue entered me and my back arched slightly from the wave of pure satisfaction that passed over my entire body.

I got a very unfamiliar sensation developing below and all I knew was that I wanted desperately whatever was going to result. I groaned as I felt myself 'fall over the edge' and I loved the feeling. It was pure _pleasure _and relief.

Marvel looked back up at me and smirked as he licked his lips at me. He looked incredibly smug and lust driven as he looked me right in the eye. But, I barely cared. I just wanted whatever was going to happen next.

I kept my gaze trained on him as I saw him reach down to his final remaining article of clothing. I felt myself bite my lip in anticipation. He took his boxers off and tossed them behind him and my face was frozen at what I was seeing.

This is the first time I've seen a boy like _this_. I looked and I knew I was blatantly staring at the obvious. But I was curious, intrigued, and… nervous? I don't know precisely why? I think it was the realization that this is really happening. It's inevitable.

Marvel was grinning egotistically at me.

"Like what you see?" He asks and continues to look me in the eye. I just scowl and look away. I was already showing weakness by blushing at him so I needed to maintain my last shred of dignity. He chuckled at my behavior and crawled on top of me.

I needed to prove that I wasn't intimidated by this. This is when 10 years of hand to hand combat comes in handy. I was able reverse us so I had him on his back and straddled over him. I made myself look sure of my actions and smirked winningly at him and he chuckled before grinning slyly at me. I rolled my eyes but leaned down to put my lips on his.

I couldn't get over the rush. Who knew this kind of stuff could feel this exhilarating?!

His hands on my body felt so… _right_. His hands wandered all over my body and it only heightened my needs as we continued kissing.

Then I felt the tip of him graze me and I groaned slightly and my eyes flung open at the sensation. That was when the tables turned and he put me back under him. He grinned at me and then put his lips to my ear, "Don't worry. You'll love this."

Then he got face to face, a mere inch from my face. His emerald green focused on me and said again, slightly reassuringly but still cocky, "Trust me."

Then he locked lips with me and readjusted himself. I didn't know what to expect. I heard it was painful the first time but I didn't care. I wanted him now. I felt him brush against me and then I felt him push in. He delved deeper and groaned at the feeling and I squirmed slightly at the sensation.

I don't get it? This isn't that bad but then I felt _it_.

It felt like a hot iron burning in me and I clenched my teeth but… I liked the pain. I've learned to embrace pain over my years of training. I like pain. It gives me a rush. Marvel however wasn't moving and so I let him know, "Move." "Are you…" "Dammit, just do it." I demand and then he immediately starts moving.

I felt a moan escape my lips and I didn't even have to look to know that Marvel probably had a satisfied grin on his face.

The friction between us was so good as he moved against me. In no time the pain was gone and it was replaced by pure pleasure… I could tell Marvel definitely knew what he was doing.

He roamed his hands all over my body as he moved into me and I felt myself come undone under him and I thought it was over… but it wasn't. It was only just starting. He increased the force of his motions into me and his speed and depth into me also increased.

I didn't just have that sensation once or twice, I got it three times! It got better and better each time and I couldn't stop myself from enjoying this. I dug my nails deeply into his back, I could tell I drew blood, and I started to trail my nails slowly down his back. "Ugh, Clove." He grunted as he proceeded to keep up his _work_ on me.

I felt him shift and I saw his hands move to the head board, probably for more leverage and control. I couldn't believe how long this was lasting but I was not going to question it. My head kept pestering me. My mouth was close multiple times to me just moaning out his name but I stopped myself. I didn't want to do that and give him the satisfaction. Marvel sensed this.

"Say my name, Clove." He said and grunted. "Nuh-no." I stutter out.

Somehow he managed to pick it up even more and I threw my head back at the force and my back arced even more, pressing my body even closer to his. "Say it." He demanded and forced a thrust deep into me and continued. I tried to stop myself but I caved in and moaned, "Uh, Mar…" "Say it Clove." He demands again.

I couldn't deny it anymore and I moaned rather loud, "Marvel!" Several seconds later he got one final and very forceful thrust into me and my name escaped his lips. I felt a warmth spread through me and it was enough to send me over the edge one last time.

Marvel collapsed but caught himself on his forearms, both of us trying to catch our breath.

It was weird. He rolled off me but he continued to touch me. His hands and finger tips grazing my skin all over before pulling me against him. It was strange for me because I actually liked the contact. It felt so right.

Marvel was right in a way.

Maybe I was taking it too seriously being here. Tonight, I was able to let go and _have some fun _before tomorrow. And am I glad I let this happen. I feel so incredibly satisfied and free of everything.

Tonight, though I needed to be pushed into it, I was convinced to let go.

**What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know your inputs and thanks for reading.**


	8. The Games Begin

**The day of the Games has finally arrived. Enjoy! **

I opened my eyes and I looked at the ceiling. I look at a clock next to my bed; 5:05 AM.

Still too early, I have about 25 minutes until I'm called up. I try to fall back asleep until I realize that I'm not alone. I feel an arm wrapped lazily around my waist and I look to find Marvel.

The night before came rushing back to me and it gave me chills just thinking about it.

Last night, I didn't know how I would feel about sex. I always thought it would make me weak but… is that a load of crap. I feel even more empowered than I did before. Also the fact Marvel, of all the boys I've met, actually pursued me in that way last night. The fact a guy like him would even want to take a chance on me and be with me in that way is still incredibly unbelievable.

His touch, the way he kissed me, the way he handled me… it was intoxicating. I still feel completely alive.

I sat up but then I felt my wrist get grabbed. I look and see Marvel smirking slyly and his eyes half open and drowsy; however, there was still the mischief that's present at all times I've seen them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquires slyly.

I usually would get instantly annoyed but, I was actually amused. Last night kind of changed my outlook slightly on the games. I learned to have a little fun while I'm here. I mean come one, I'm one of the top tributes here.

I'm in the second spot on the boards, tied at odds with Marvel, of all people. But, I can see it. He proved to be worth my time last night. Worth every single damn second. Sure he'll be dead in the final 3 with Cato and I but… I've grown to respect and consider him a _great_ adversary.

Also, I'm glad I let what happen between us happen last night.

Titan would make me feel ashamed but, I say screw him. What does he know anyway? His brother is the real victor; Titan was never even in the games! Besides, last night was _impelling_. I don't regret a damn thing. So Titan can take all that crap he said and shove it up his ass.

"Who wants to know?" I reply back with a smirk. He pulled me back and before I knew it I was flush against him. His grin was getting bigger and slyer by the second as he looked at me; regarding me with desire.

"Maybe I do." He replies and pulls my face closer and we start kissing frantically and it was getting _intense_. I was hoping it would happen again. Then I felt something brush against my thigh and I smirked internally.

Oh yeah, this is definitely going to happen again.

"Marvel, we have 20 minutes." I inform. He stopped and looked at me before smirking. "Don't worry, I can make this quick. Trust me." He said before chuckling. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back in to kiss me. He said trust me several times last night and I have a feeling it will still be a running phrase during the games.

Well, for now I trust him. Marvel is many things, but a traitor is not one of them… so far.

I was getting annoyed with all the teasing he was doing to me. Finally, he stopped and locked eyes with mine. I sent a challenging smirk his way and he mirrored my expression.

"Brace yourself." He whispers huskily into my ear and immediately entered me in one motion and started moving into me in a steady yet somewhat forceful rhythm. But I was eating up every second. Today is the first day of the games and I get to have sex with Marvel one last time before we go into the games.

My eyes widen as he grabbed my legs put them over his shoulders as he continued his motions into me. It felt slightly different but… way _better_ than last night. "Agh Clove." He grunts as I watched him. His eyes were shut tight from focus but I saw that satisfied, cocky grin stuck to his face.

I squirmed slightly from the feeling of this. Oh yeah, I am not regretting anything about this.

When I came to my end, he had his a couple seconds later and I felt that satisfying warmth spread through me like last night. We just laid there, looking at each other, smirking; both of us completely satisfied.

We were like that for a couple minutes until I heard two knocks and then my door opened.

"Okay Clove, it's time to…" Enobaria said but stopped when she saw Marvel next to me.

"Well, that's my cue." Marvel says before throwing the sheets off him and grabbing his boxers and putting them on quickly. He grabbed his robe off the floor and gave me a cocky grin before walking out, to which I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Enobaria watched him leave then looked back at me and gave me a knowing smirk. Hey, she probably did this too when she was here competing . "Might want to put something on. The shuttle is on the roof." She informs and then I put on some underwear before putting on a simple shirt and pants.

We walked up to the roof and then Enobaria looked at me. "Good luck Clove. I know you have potential. Brutus may be too dense to see it but I do. You're smart, skilled, and fast. You have the most potential to be a victor." She said and held out her hand. I took it and smirked before saying, "Thank you."

I've really grown to respect Enobaria even more during my time here.

I know that she'll be one of the people I'll acknowledge in my victory, followed by a snide smirk to Brutus to rub it in his face that I am the real winner.

* * *

After I got my tracker injected, ate some breakfast, and flew a couple hours in the shuttle; we arrived at the arena.

The adrenaline was building. This is the day I've been waiting for. I got to my launch room in the catacombs with Drusilla walking in front of me; leading the way. I took a minute to admire the door; Clove Crassus, District 2.

We get into the room and Drusilla helps me put on my arena uniform. My uniform consists of a pair of brown cargo pants, a maroon shirt, and maroon and brown weather-proof jacket to go with it.

Drusilla handed me something and realized it was my mother's necklace that my father gave me, guess it cleared token examination. I put it on and Drusilla brushed my hair and pulled into back into a ponytail.

"You're ready Clove. I wish you the best of luck." Drusilla says and we shake hands and nod at each other.

Then I got the warning call. I stepped on the pad and smirked as the launch tube closed up.

This is it. This is the day I've been itching to get to since I was a child. I finally get to fight and bring pride and honor to my district. I felt the pad rise and lift me up to the surface and I was blinded temporarily by the light and then I saw it; the Cornucopia.

I felt like drooling at all the weapons I saw. All for the taking with our alliance. I looked to my right and saw Marvel five tributes away.

He caught sight of me and grinned cockily at me and even sent a wink my way before fixing his gaze on the Cornucopia. I rolled my eyes at the wink and then saw Cato 3 tributes to my left. We nodded at each other and then both fixed our gaze on the cornucopia.

Then I heard Claudius Templesmith make the announcement that was music to my ears, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger games begin!"

Now the fun begins, I think to myself and I feel my lips curve up into a satisfied grin.

**Next chapter will be the blood bath. I just wanted to separate everything out in a way I found more cohesive. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. The Bloodbath

**Hello again everyone. Thank you so much to all of who are giving my story a shot. This chapter will show a brief flashback and then go into the blood bath at the cornucopia. As always, enjoy!**

**(**_**[No POV] 2 hours prior to the start of the games)**_

Marvel walked out of Clove's room with a beyond satisfied and smug grin on his face.

He strode proudly to the elevator and pressed the 1 key once he walked in.

When the elevator door reopened he looked to his right and saw Cato walking out of Glimmer's room and smirked slyly. Cato noticed Marvel's presence and looked at him shocked.

"No way. You actually did it?" Cato says still in shock. Marvel grinned smugly and replied, "You know it. Twice."

Cato's mouth slacked slightly, not believing that Marvel actually did what he thought no one could get Clove to do.

"I can't believe she didn't gut you and make a pelt out of your skin." Cato says continuing his state of disbelief. "She wouldn't do that now. Besides, she gave into me last night when she finally stopped being in denial of wanting me like I wanted her." Marvel explained cockily.

"How was it?" Cato asked sort of interested. "Seriously, she _really _got to me. Between you and me, she was the best I ever had. Also, check these out." Marvel bragged slightly and chuckled as he showed Cato the scratches Clove left on his back from last night.

Cato was wide eyed. He still couldn't believe Clove actually willingly had sex with Marvel, or anyone for that matter, and actually liked it.

Cato made his expression seem unimpressed as he thought about what went on last night. He smirked and crossed his arms "Well, I beg to differ it was better than what I got last night." Cato drools on licking his lips as he thought about what happened between him and Glimmer.

"That's your opinion. I've never had her; Glimmer's not my type." Marvel says with a shrug as he crosses his arms.

Then Cashmere walked out into the hall and gave them a _look_.

After that, Marvel and Cato went their separate ways.

**(**_**[Clove's POV] Presently at the cornucopia with 15 seconds left on the countdown.)**_

15, 14, 13…

I kept scanning the array of weapons and supplies and then finally I found them, the knives; _my _knives.

9,8,7,6…

I got in position to just bolt it and get my knives.

3, 2, 1, Go!

I smirked to myself and took off in a dead sprint to grab the knives. _Let the fun begin_.

My gaze was locked on that collection of knives; each one fitted perfectly fit into a pocket of this leather stash that was meant to latch onto the inside of my jacket. I got my knives and had them situated in no time but then I heard a gurgling, groaning sound and a thud.

It was the boy from 6. He was on the ground about 10 feet from me with a spear lodged in the center of his chest. He had a sickle in his right hand and I could tell he was feebly _attempting_ to try and knock me out first thing. I smirked at his body lying there lifeless.

_Nice try you dimwitted sap, but not good enough. _

I looked to my right and saw Marvel, like I was expecting, standing within range. Who else could have precisely thrown a spear into that moron's chest?

Marvel smirked and then I saw the girl from 7 trying to get a swipe at him with an ax from behind and that was when I sent a knife right into the center of her head; instant kill. Her body fell limply to the ground and Marvel and I exchanged grins.

We were even.

I was still reveling in my first kill when I saw _her_. The girl from 12 and the boy from 9 were tugging at a backpack. I was mentally comparing it to watching the stray cats outside in the downtown allies of my district fighting over scraps of food and other garbage.

I _really _wanted to knock out the girl from 12 just like that but that stupid lummox from 9 was standing between her and I. So, I made the executive decision. I took a knife and hurled it right into the center of his back.

I saw him drop to his knees and smirked when I saw a little spray of blood that he coughed up but then I fixed my eyes on her.

She was flat on her ass holding that backpack; a sitting duck. I took another knife and sent it flying but then she pulled the backpack in front of her. I could feel my blood run cold as I saw the knife stick into the fabric of the backpack. She was 100% unscathed.

Damn her, damn the girl on fire. She ran away but I collected my mind and decided to let her go. What? We're in an arena. It's not like she's going all that far.

Knowing the gamemakers… they'll make her cross our path again in the near future; I guarantee it.

* * *

The Bloodbath ended and we decided to walk off for a little to let the hovercrafts do the _clean up_.

Then we can set up our camp. We were about to head out when the girl from 4, I didn't care to remember her name, I think it started with an S.

Eh, why do I care?

Anyway, she game back holding a machete up against the throat of the boy from 12. She was holding him captive as she walked him over to us. "I found something we could have fun with." She states smirking amused and shoves him to the ground. We all instinctively circle him.

"Well, he's no _girl on fire_, but what the hell? He's good enough." Glimmer adds teasingly setting up her bow. "Yeah, let's…" "Will you clods shut up and think." I snap annoyed with their thinking.

They all look at me, even the boy from 12.

I give Cato a look that he knew all too well when I had something to say and we gave each other a nod. "You. Watch him." Cato orders the girl from 4 and pointed his sword at the boy from 12. Then he motioned for myself, Glimmer, and Marvel to follow him.

We get in a semi-huddle and Cato looked at me and said pointedly, "What?" "Look, think for a second…." I start but Glimmer cuts me off and says, "What's there to think about? We have him, let's just kill him."

"Hey, listen to me. Think about it. He's _in love_ with the girl on fire, meaning he knows her mind and could give us some incite on her." I say elaborating. "I agree. I mean, come on, wherever Lover boy goes the girl on fire is sure to turn up eventually." Marvel says taking my side and we exchange smirks.

I always knew Marvel has his multiple _uses _and _virtues_.

Cato was mulling it over in his mind and then nodded at me and I nodded back. I smirked to myself as we walked back. I knew Cato would see my side of the argument.

"Hey Lover boy!" Cato calls out. Guess Marvel's nickname for the boy from 12 is going to stick. I find it slightly amusing.

The boy from 12 snaps his head to his right to look at Cato. "Yeah, you. I want to tell you something." Cato says and then we get back to where we were a couple minutes ago. "Tell you what. As long as you can walk and be useful, we'll give you a spot in the pack. What do you say?" Cato asks holding out his hand to the boy from 12 with steady eyes. The boy from 12 gets off the ground with initial shock and fear on his face but he evened his expression out, shook Cato's hand and said, "Deal."

After that we went out into the woods into the woods to see if anyone was dense enough to stay near the clearing and the cornucopia.

We knew right now no one would dare to come by and take anything from the cornucopia so we just left everything as is. Hopefully we can pick off a couple more sitting ducks tonight.

Oh, this is going to be immensely entertaining.

* * *

We went on walking through the woods, the bloodbath took most of the day for Day 1 so it was nearing dusk.

Walking in the pack was actually kind of fun. Especially with Marvel doing imitations of the poor suckers we _eliminated_ earlier today.

Then the sky went black almost suddenly and the Capital seal was projected into the sky and the national anthem started playing. I took the opportunity to take inventory of who was eliminated.

The pictures were displayed 1 by 1: the girl from 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, the boy from 8, and both from 9.

Okay, 10 down only 13 to go. "Alright, let's do some night stalking and pick off more suckers." Marvel says amused and we all start to laugh slightly, except Lover boy.

Let the night stalking begin.

**If you haven't noticed, I'm taking the book's way of how things went down. I'm guilty of being a purist when it come to this stuff sometimes. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks again.**


End file.
